familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jerkel
Welcome, Jerkel. Thank you for joining. Do you have any of your comic strips available online? I'd like to check them out if possible. So have you ever worked on a Wiki before? Every little bit you can contribute helps. I look forward to seeing you around. =) --Milkmanjb 02:59, 23 May 2005 (UTC) I don't have any of the comics available online. All I have is the list of characters. You can see some similarities to shows like The Simpsons and Family Guy from that. Whoops! Forgot to log in! -Jerkel Wow. That is quite a list of characters. Oh, and I'd just like to welcome you and say that while I quite approve of your Hitchhiker liking, are you a fan of old or have you become a fan since the movie? --HoD Qheldar 0:18, 23 May 2005 (EDT) I've been a Hitchhiker fan for over a year. I've read four out of the five books. The fifth book is seriously no good. Also, am I the only member on this site who is not an administrator? No, most people are not administrators. Only HoD Qheldar and I are administrators. Nevertheless, non-admins have all the same editing powers as admins; just we have the ability to lock or unlock pages from editing if need be. For example if we become really popular and people change the main page to say "Hey, cool I'm editing the page family guy rox!!!!11" Then we'll step in and protect the page. We could also ban vandals and do some other things. You can still become a prominent member without being an admin. This will be the case with most, actually. If you prove yourself, though, maybe one day we'll promote you (no promises). --Milkmanjb 22:42, 23 May 2005 (UTC) RCK, "Iron Man" was written by Black Sabbath and not Ozzy Osbourne. Heh. Maybe it would be better to tell him on his talk page, not yours. He'll get a "You have new messages" notice next time he logs in. --Milkmanjb 22:57, 23 May 2005 (UTC) Thanks for getting the date on that Doonesbury strip. I'm not a huge fan of it so although I suspected it to be one form 2005, I wasn't sure. --Rck101986 16:56, 30 May 2005 (UTC) You're welcome, Rck. I'm trying to log in more often. And is it just me, or have some of our newest registered members (Dfoster, Tacos, and Slowchange) not done anything at all on the site except put their names on the list? -Jerkel P.S. I was the one who started the Cheesie Charlie's page, just to let you know. Back from Outer Space Hello, again Jerkel. You could go ahead and upload an image of Quagmire yourself if you like. I want to find one where copyrights aren't an issue. Just click "Upload file" in the toolbox area on the left of your screen. Then use the code (or whatever it's called) on Quagmire's page somewhere. Also, if someone erases the main page or something equally heinous as happened to day, I'll need your help to correct it. Don't be shy. Just click the "History" tab and find the most recent unvandalized version and click on it. Then click Edit and Save. This will revert to that version. Most wikis lock the main page from editing, and we will, too, eventually. I just want it to look good. Perhaps I should link to another page where we design the main page's look Thanks. --Milkmanjb 02:14, 6 Jun 2005 (UTC) Whoa, it's been a while. I just want to let you know that I'm going on vacation and will be gone for two weeks. --Jerkel Okeedoke, Jerkel. Have fun on vaca. We'll miss you. --Milkmanjb 01:55, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) OK, I'm back from England. --Jerkel Hi, after a long period of absence, I have returned. Back Again? Wow, this place has sure changed since the last time I visited. Just one question, isn't the "Performance Artist" actually named Charlie or Tobi? Acually, he the "Performance Artist" diddn't have a name until No Chris Left Behind, where they named him Bruce.--BrianGriffin-FG 18:47, 8 December 2007 (UTC) The Helpers Hey, Jerkel! If you're still here, do you want to become a member of The Family Guy Helpers on Wikipedia? I got a branch on the Wikia and Wikiquote. What do ya' say? --BrianGriffin-FG 18:48, 8 December 2007 (UTC)